


#nakama4lyf

by takajima



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2014) [4]
Category: Yowakutemo Katemasu
Genre: College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebato’s new roommate moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#nakama4lyf

**Author's Note:**

> [12 Days of Ficmas – Day 8] I was extremely lazy and busy today so I really couldn’t bring myself to start or finish anything, but I did write a bit more of that Takajima scene. Have a prewritten Ebato/Okadome friendshippy thing because they are adorable and I wrote this on the way to school one day. The title is ridiculously tacky but I figured that Okadome might be a hashtag kinda guy.
> 
> * * *

The incessant knocking at his door rudely interrupts Ebato’s dream of hitting a homerun, causing him to tumble onto the floor in a heap of limbs. A look at his bedside clock has him frowning, because his only class for today is at two and it is too inhumane for any of his friends to wake him up at an hour as unearthly as ten in the morning.

It then hits him that his new roommate is scheduled to move in today.

It’s uncommon for sophomores at Tokyo University to get roommates, most usually stay with the same person until they graduate, but Ebato Mitsuteru’s situation is different.

His previous roommate didn’t move out, but was kicked out of the college due to the possession of various drugs. Ebato had to put up with the authorities searching their room, now his, and confiscating whatever they found to be suspicious, including his laptop.

“It’s ten in the morning and I believe you’ve got your keys already, why the fuck are you knocking?” Ebato grumbles, eyes still shut as he swings the door open to face the newcomer. “Wait, are you on drugs? If you are, I’m not going to let you in. Get a new roommate if that’s the case.”

Three late assignments and a very bad grade later, Ebato was obviously very fed up with his ex-roommate, despite saying nothing. He’s glad he doesn’t have to put up with that anymore, but then he has to get along with someone new, which is also bothersome.

A familiar chuckle breaks his train of thought. “Last time I checked I wasn’t on drugs. Nice to meet you again, I’m Okadome Kei.”

“…What?” Ebato blinks, his vision still blurry as his eyes attempt to focus on the person in front of him. It really is Okadome. Ebato doesn’t understand how he looks like a completely different person, but yet he still gives off the same Okadome-vibes.

“I guess I’m supposed to call you senpai, right?”

Ebato blinks again, “I suppose,” he concedes, the corners of his lips already curving upward to form a sleepy smile.

“Are you going to let me in?” At this question, Ebato rubs an eye, belatedly realizing that they are still standing at the door.

“Oh,” he says lamely, and for some reason he can’t comprehend, he stutters. “Y-yes. And uhh, congratulations.”

Okadome takes a step back. “Wait, are you still afraid of me? I could tell them you kicked me out or something and then get the office to put me in another room,” he suggests, before pausing. “That is, if you want me to.”

“Don’t bother,” Ebato yawns, face scrunching up at the thought of some other person he didn’t know as his roommate. That would mean he’d have to socialize. Ew.

“Thanks, I was starting to get worried that we wouldn’t have the chance to rekindle this old friendship of ours.”

“Didn’t we agree that we couldn’t be friends?” Ebato drawls, stepping aside to let Okadome in.

“Since when?” Okadome glares, and Ebato feels himself shrink back a little at that, but then the freshman grins. “We’re going to be best friends, and you know it! Nakama for life!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 7](http://plainlystars.livejournal.com/8300.html) ♡ CHLORIS WROTE ME TAKAJIMA FOR NEW YEARS EVE YOU SHOULD GO READ IT 


End file.
